


News

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hank is a terrible father, really he and John Winchester would make a matched pair of terrible fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank learns about the destruction of Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** News  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** Teen+  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/SPN  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set just after "Chosen" for BtVS and a couple years before "Pilot" for SPN.

Hank couldn't believe the news. Sunnydale- had finally fallen.

His brother had delivered the news with a heavy hand on his shoulder, the paper held out before his unseeing eyes. Scrawled out in big, bold, stark letters on the front page, it read 'CALIFORNIA TOWN VANISHES IN FREAK QUAKE.' There was a sympathetic look before he gathered up his son and disappeared out the door of the dingy hotel they were staying in, and Hank was left alone. He was alone with the grief, and with the thousand thoughts running through his head, every single 'what if' possible, every scenario. They'd known trouble was brewing there; every single hunter in the country knew. What if they'd gone to help? They should have been there; _he_ should have been there, rules be damned! What good were they when it meant his daughters were _dead_?

It didn't matter that it wasn't the first time he'd lost one of them. If anything, it made it worse. He hadn't been there then either. _Those damn rules_ had prevented it. Sunnydale, the ultimate off limits territory for any hunter. It was the _Slayer's_ territory. Damn it, it should have been safe! _They_ should have been safe!

Hank balled his fists in anger, crushing the front page in one before throwing it violently against the wall. He reached for his gun with one hand, his cell with the other. It was time to finish off the bastard they were hunting; it would experience every ounce of pent up anger and pain he felt before he finally decided to grant it the mercy of dying.

It wouldn't bring back his children, but maybe it would protect the family he had left. His fingers dialed automatically, the phone ringing only once before the familiar, gruff voice answered.

"John? Let's go kill this thing once and for all."


End file.
